Sunrise
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, me encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa, que iluminan más que los rayos del sol. No importa que, mientras amanezca a su lado, todo estará bien.ItaSaku AU Actual, Drabbles 4/4 Epílogo subido
1. Soleado

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Sunrise

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Drabbles. Capítulo 1

**R:** K/K+**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 300

**Summary**: Cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, me encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa, que iluminan más que los rayos del sol. No importa que, mientras amanezca a su lado, todo estará bien.

**Dedicado**: A Franchusss-chan, 26Fairy06, Elyzmaki, y a todos los que les gustan los ItaSaku y leen mis historias ;D

**Capítulos:** 1/4

.

.

Sunrise

ItaSaku AU

Actual

Drabble

Capítulo 1:

Soleado

.

.

Aunque sea de tarde, aunque sea de noche, ver tu sonrisa tan cálida, tus ojos verdes tan hermosos y cálidos, siento como si siempre me abrazaran y dieran cariño, como me gustan.

De por sí, todo le gusta de ella, con esas dos cosas, le gusta por lo menos el triple de lo que ya le gusta.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron las dormidas facciones de ella, viendo como los rayos del sol a través de las cortinas iluminaban su rostro, haciendo que Itachi sonría.

— No me mires así, sabes que no me gusta…— le dijo Sakura. — Me pones nerviosa…

Itachi lo sabía, sabía que le ponía nerviosa, y eso, era lo que más le gustaba.

Y entonces, se ríe suavemente de ella.

— Lo sé, y me encanta hacerlo. — Y ante esto, ella abre sus párpados, mostrando aquellos cautivadores y hermosos ojos verdes. Sonrió más.

— No lo hagas. — le dijo, queriendo contener la risa.

Soltó una sonrisa más grande, haciendo que Sakura le frunza el ceño.

— Ya, basta…— vuelve a decirle ella, poniendo una de sus delicadas manos en la cara de él, queriendo quitar su sonrisa socarrona, su cara, todo. Qué mañoso es ese hombre.

Se ríe de lo que ella intenta.

Y ella, sin quererlo, comienza a reír.

Como le gusta ella.

Todo le gusta de ella.

Con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que iluminan más que los rayos del sol.

Mientras amanezca a su lado, con eso basta.

.

.

Próximo Drabble: "Nublado"

Espero lo hayan disfrutado,

Y dejen reviews :)

Me despido

Byebye


	2. Nublado

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Sunrise

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Drabbles. Capítulo 2

**R:** K/K+**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 210

**Summary**: Cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, me encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa, que iluminan más que los rayos del sol. No importa que, mientras amanezca a su lado, todo estará bien.

**Dedicado**: A Annlu91, Elyzmaki, Franchusss-chan y todas las personas que me agregaron a favs y a seguir, más, a todos los que les gusta el itasaku :D

**Capítulos:** 2/4

.

.

Sunrise

ItaSaku AU

Actual

Drabble

Capítulo 2:

Nublado

.

.

Aunque estuviera nublado y a punto de caer una tormenta como para no salir en un buen rato, no importaba, no a él.

Y era muy cierto, a él le daba igual, con tal de amanecer junto con ella cada mañana, no importaba, no a él.

Soltó una suave sonrisa, viendo por la ventana que aquel día había amanecido muy nublado. Volteó a su izquierda, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de ella, mirándolo con picardía:

— ¡Ajá! ¡Te caché! ¡Y de paso, te gané!

_Vaya…_

— ¿Con que otra vez querías quedárteme viendo, para que me despertara de mal humor, eh?

_Anda…_

_Que tanto se inventa…_

Y él, simplemente, comienza a reírse de los inventos de ella.

— Se nota que no me conoces nada, cariño. — le dijo él, para después, echarse encima de ella y comenzar a besarla. — _Muy_ buenos días, Sakura…— le dice él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, para después, pararse de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

.

.

A/N:

Hola, muchas gracias por todo

Espero que este drabble haya sido de su agrado, les haya gustado y merezca review :)

PD: Siento haberlo hecho tan corto u_u

Agradecimientos:

-Annlu91

-Elyzmaki

-Franchusss-chan

-Antifashion19

-Yami-Ishinomoro

-Strikis

-Y a ti, que te diste la oportunidad de leer esto :D

.

Espero merezca review

Muchas gracias

Besos

Stephanie

.

_Siguiente drabble:_

_Lluvioso_


	3. Lluvioso

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Sunrise

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Drabbles. Capítulo 3

**R:** K/K+**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 293

**Summary**: Cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, me encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa, que iluminan más que los rayos del sol. No importa que, mientras amanezca a su lado, todo estará bien.

**Dedicado**: En especial a Franchusss-chan, quien ahora también le gusta el ItaSaku y le gustan mis historias. TKM!  
>Annlu91, Elyzmaki, Antotis, Loquita-tan, a los que agregaron la historia a favs y seguir, más los que se han dado la oportunidad de leer esto, muchas gracias.<p>

**Capítulos:** 3/4

.

.

Sunrise

ItaSaku AU

Actual

Drabble

Lluvioso

3/4

.

.

Estaban en épocas de lluvia.

Así que, naturalmente, ya era normal despertar y encontrarse con que estaba lloviendo. Nada del otro mundo.

Como ya era costumbre, por parte de él, volteó a su derecha, viendo como llovía de manera tranquila, una simple _lloviznilla_. Después, volteó a su izquierda, viendo a su todavía dormida esposa. Sonrió un poco, antes de comenzar a acercarse, y…

— ¡Itachi! — Gritó ella, completamente asustada. Y si, se le echó encima.

Mientras que ella intentaba controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, él se reía a carcajada suelta, que _formas_ de _despertar_ a otras personas.

— ¡¿Có-Cómo puedes? ¡No te rías! — le pregunta, y después que él sigue riendo, ella le suelta un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Ya! ¡Basta! — Y sin quererlo, le comienza a dar risa; y después de unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba a morir de la risa. Ambos.

Itachi se volteó, y la abrazó, poniendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, dándole pequeños besos, para después, subir a sus mejillas. Y no por último, plantarle un casto beso en la boca. Al terminar, él, con simpleza, le dice:

— _Muy_ buenos días, Sakura…— Una gran sonrisa, unos pómulos rojos de la risa y la vergüenza, el ceño fruncido, al igual que la boca, más a parte, la risa contenta de él, era lo que ambos mostraban. Y así, fue como se levantaron esa mañana, Itachi yéndose a bañar y Sakura quedándose ahí, en cama.

.

.

_A/N: Hola, muchas gracias por leer. Y disculpen por haber tardado, me he quedado dormida... 6 horas XD_

_Mis agradecimientos:_

_-Franchusss-chan_

_-Annlu91_

_-Loquita-tan_

_-Elyzmaki_

_-Antotis_

_-marianatika_

_-Y a ti, que te diste la oportunidad de leer esto ;)_

_De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias, espero que este drabble, que es el tercero y el siguiente es el último ;( les haya gustado_

_Espero pueda merecer review_

_Hasta pronto_

_PD: En el siguiente cap hay una sorpresita, lo he hablado con Elyzmaki, cuando conteste a sus otros reviews, les preguntaré, y si están de acuerdo, lo haré._

_Próximo y último drabble: Nevado_

_PD: Si leyeron mi pequeño drabble: "Las Apariencias Engañan", les gustaría que pusiera un segundo cap, donde lo explico mejor?  
>Espero su respuesta :D <em>


	4. Nevado

.

.

**Advertencia:** LEMON! Me salió maso, pero XD es lemon. Contenido explícito. Si eres menor, o no te gusta, no leas.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Sunrise

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Drabbles. Capítulo 4

**R:** M **  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras: **755

**Summary**: Cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, me encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa, que iluminan más que los rayos del sol. No importa que, mientras amanezca a su lado, todo estará bien.

**Dedicado:** Pues, a todas y todos los que dejaron review, agregaron a seguir y a favs, y claro, tambien a los que leyeron esto, gracias.

.

.

Sunrise

ItaSaku AU

Actual

Drabble

Nevado

4/4

.

.

Invierno.

Estaban en invierno. Y le gustaba por muchas razones. En primera, vacaciones, y eso quiere decir "_Sakura_", comida deliciosa, _Sakura_, risas y felicidad, _Sakura_ y más _Sakura_. Si, su esposa. Su adorable y hermosa, y enojona, esposa, a quien quiere y ama mucho, aunque no lo dice cada cinco minutos, él sabe que ella lo sabe.

Suspiró, que rápido pasaba el tiempo, y sin quererlo, ya llevaban más de ocho meses casados. Cuando se casaron, el clima era cálido, _soleado_. Un tiempo después, ya estaba _nublado_, y pronto, _lluvioso_, sonrió más ampliamente. Volteó a su izquierda, viendo como Sakura tenía los ojos entre abiertos, mirándolo, de manera _raro_. Frunció un poco el ceño y gruñó un poco, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba…?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

Ella frunció el ceño, que _amable _de su parte.

— Muy buenos días a ti también, ¿cómo estás? ¡Ah! ¡Yo estoy muy bien, que amable eres por preguntar! — le dijo, y él, ante tal cosa, comienza a reírse de ella. — Oye, no te rías, no es para que te rías…— le dijo, y no lo consiguió, ya que aquel hombre continuó riendo. Suspiró, y simplemente, se acercó a él, abrazándolo y posicionándose encima de él.

Se acostó encima de él, y comenzó a besarlo, desde su cara, -mejillas, ojos, frente, nariz y boca-, la curvatura de su cuello, en donde a este le dedicó especial atención, dejando marcas rojas por todo su cuello. Continuó besando, bajando cada vez más, quitándole la playera en el camino, para poder besar su pecho. Él solo le acariciaba su cabello.

— Sakura…— A Itachi jamás le ha gustado que Sakura juegue con él. Sakura solo soltó una pequeña risa.

Ella fue bajando y bajando, hasta que se encontró en su cadera, bajando ese pantalón, dejándolo en bóxer.

— Sakura…— Itachi se alarmó.

— Shhh…— le calló. Y justo cuando ella iba a bajar el bóxer, donde el miembro de su esposo ya se encontraba excitado, él la tomó y la dejó debajo de él.

— Mi turno. — Dijo, sin más, besando él cuello de Sakura, pero a diferencia, yendo más rápido. Ella solo ríe, y pronto, ambos ya estaban desnudos.

Ella le abrazó por el cuello, mientras que él la abrazó por la cintura.

Sin más, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, esto era tan diferente, era tan _amoroso_.

Entrando y saliendo de ella lentamente, al mismo tiempo, besándola. Era tan dulce, tan hermoso.

Ellos, juntos, gimiendo, disfrutando, hasta que llegaron al punto más alto, donde acabó…

— Te amo.

Ah…

Que fuera sin estos días nevados…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola! después de años, por fin lo acabé XD Gracias por su paciencia, y espero que esto no haya estado tan mal u_u soy del asco para esto XD

En fin, esto ya está completo, muchas gracias por todo

Stephanie :DD

PD: Reviews por favor, es el último cap... aunque me haya tardado años en traerlo XD

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a:<strong>

***** Annlu91

*** **Elyzmaki

*** **Franchusss-chan

***** Loquita-tan

*** **Antotis

*** **amenoyoru (Lal Mirch 96)**  
><strong>

*** **Strikis

*** **S

*** **Antifashion19

*** **marianatika

*** **CaMyLa

*** **RebornXTsunaV

*** **DarkUzumakiC

*** **Jenny Hatake**  
><strong>

*** **Y a ti, que leiste esto n_n


	5. Sunrise

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio, esta historia si me pertenece, no tomes lo que no es tuyo. Di **NO** al **PLAGIO.**

**Título:** Sunrise

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Drabbles. Capítulo 5, Epílogo

**R:** K+/T**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras: **755

**Summary**: Cada mañana que despierto a tu lado, me encuentro con esos ojos y con esa sonrisa, que iluminan más que los rayos del sol. No importa que, mientras amanezca a su lado, todo estará bien.

Posible OoC XD

.

.

Sunrise

ItaSaku AU

Actual

Drabble

Epílogo

Sunrise

5/5

.

.

Aquella mañana, todo había sido diferente.

_Él_ no se levantó temprano, al contrario, se levantó tarde. En cambio _ella_, se levantó temprano.

Y por lo que ella vio, era un día _común_, un día soleado, simplemente, _normal_. Volteó a su derecha, encontrándose, por primera vez, a Itachi dormido, y ella, _sin quererlo_, pensó en vengarse, y lo hizo…

Además, ese despertar sería único, ya que el día anterior había ido al médico, y le tenía una sorpresa a Itachi.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, se paró y se posicionó encima de él, abrazándolo y comenzando a repartir besos desde la curvatura de su cuello hasta su pecho, levantando aquella ligera camisa. Itachi, sintiendo todo comenzó a hacer caras extrañas y a respirar de manera irregular. ¿Quién diablos se estaba frotando contra él? Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido, Sakura, tan inocente, tan pura y tan casta… Claramente a medias, le estaba repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra, más aparte, _frotándose_, ¿qué diablos había hecho _él_ para que ella le castigara _así_?

_Y todavía lo preguntaba_…

Se frotó más contra él, y este en respuesta, simplemente gruñó.

— _Buenísimos _días, Itachi-kun— le dijo como si nada pasara. Se estaba vengando, lo sospechaba.

— Sakura, _cariño_…— _vaya, vaya…_ Tosió un poco, y le dijo: — ¿Podrías ser tan amable de dejar de hacer _eso_? — y ella, en respuesta dejó de hacerlo, acostándose encima de él y abrazándolo.

Ella, con sinceridad, le dice:

— Discúlpame, no quería hacerte daño…— le dijo, al borde del llanto. Y él, lleno de ternura, le abraza, dándole besos en la coronilla de su cabello.

— Hey… Tranquila, está bien. No llores, no me gusta…— le dijo en un susurro, abrazándole más fuerte.

— Perdón, simplemente quería que esto fuera diferente. Quería darte una sorpresa…

— Dime…

Y ella, subió su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, acercándose a su oído, y…

— Estoy embarazada…— un simple susurró bastó para que este entendiera y se quedara sin palabras, con los ojos tan abiertos como si fueran platos. Y todavía sin creerlo, y olvidando todo, se voltea y le pregunta:

— ¿Estás…? ¿Estás embarazada?

Y ella, le sonríe suavemente y asiente. Y por poco se desmaya.

Esto sí que era una sorpresa.

Esto sí que no se vive a diario.

Esto…

Esto…

¿Cuándo lo supo?

Esto…

Se puso un poco pálido, y le dice:

— Que maneras de despertar a las personas, Sakura…

Y esta, simplemente, se ríe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bueno, esto lo acabé antes que el cap 4 XD cuando andaba inspirada, así que ya lo puse, espero haya sido de su agrado y merezca review :D

Ahh, ya lo había puesto, pero lo borré XD

Y esperaba recibir almenos un review, pero no llegó T-T

Espero en este si lleguen...

u_u

Por favor? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
